


dream a little dream of me.

by stonefreed



Category: DarkHarvest00, Everyman HYBRID, Whisperedfaith - Fandom
Genre: -slaps this fic- this bad boy can fit so many slenderverse references in it, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Cults, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gaslighting, Kidnapping, alex doesnt get a break and its all down hill from here, also the dh boys are alex's friends because I Say So., joyriding, no beta readers we die like men, some severe neurodivergancy headcanons, supernatural bullshittery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 19:03:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18879337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonefreed/pseuds/stonefreed
Summary: While Jeff is out looking for Jessa, Alex follows a weird dream into the woods and gets wrapped up in a cult.





	dream a little dream of me.

**Author's Note:**

> most of the trigger warnings don't apply till later chapters. technically the prequel to [compathy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17969690), but isn't a required read.  
> the neurodivergency headcanons apply to alex, and i'll talk about them in a later chapter i think.

If Alex had known about the  _trouble_ that fucking thing brought him, he would’ve just gone with Chris and Madden to the mall- but no. He had the  _unfortunate_ idea to go off on his own, and  _now_ \- here he was sitting, locked up in a cold storage container, and contemplating where  _everything_ had gone to shit.

* * *

_Several months earlier._

* * *

 

 _Technically-_ since  _nobody_ was around to enforce the rules, Alex was free to roam wherever and whenever he pleased.

It started with an unread skype message when he got home from putting up  _HAVE YOU SEEN ME?_ posters for his brother (  _and_ for his brother’s girlfriend, but that was a  _different_ conversation ) one day, blinking at him in its window.

 

_xxxchristopherharvestxxx: hey alex_

_xxxchristopherharvestxxx: you home from your stuff yet?_

 

Alex typed his reply, while trying to keep Sparky away from his (  _technically dinner_ ) cheeseburger from the local gas station.

 

_wickedstickyalex: yeah! just got back! xD_

 

Chris’s reply is almost instantaneous, his computer beeping at him as he finishes up his food.

 

_xxxchristopherharvestxxx: are you busy tomorrow cause me and alex are going to the mall_

 

Chris must want him to third wheel for them-  _again_. Alex writes and rewrites his reply, trying to figure out what to say. After all, he didn’t want to outright  _lie_ \- but he didn’t want to be overly blunt about it.

 

_wickedstickyalex: sorry man. i got band practice and chores to do. deep clean and all that fun shit._

 

It’s a  _serviceable_ lie at best, but Chris seems to buy it or chooses not to call him out on it. The two of them shoot the shit about the upcoming school year and the we, before Chris signs off to head to work.

Alex uses his sign off as an escape to get some more bass playing in, cranking up his amp to maximum volume. It echoes in the empty house, bouncing back at him with a force that almost makes him sick, somehow.

 

_God, this_ **_fucking_ ** _sucked._

 

Alex ends up playing video games until the latest hours of the night, ending up falling asleep on the shitty couch in the basement. And that night, he  _dreamed_.

 

Alex personally, had never been to the viaduct, but  _somehow_ he knew what it was. He looked up at the sky, staring up at the night sky- there was no moon, and the constellations were...  _different_ somehow. Not the same as the ones on his side of reality. There was no sound of crickets or of other animals, so the faint but audible ringing noise reverberated in his mind. He  _had_ to follow that sound.  _Something_ was _waiting for him_  at the source of the ringing. He  _needed_ to collect it. It would be  _safer_  with him. 

It absolutely could not fall into the  _wrong hands_.

 

Alex followed the worn path up the side of the hill where the viaduct was, and the only sounds in that little bubble seemed to be the crunching of the gravel, his breathing, and the ringing. At the top of the hill, Alex broke out into a run, towards the source of the noise.  When he finally reached it, the ringing was nearly _deafening_. He knelt down, reaching into the circle shaped void, and-

 _And then he woke up_.

 

His first coherent thought was- ‘  _how and when did I get home so fast?_ ’. His _SECOND_ coherent thought was that he needed to go the viaduct.  ** _ASAP_**.

 

He disentangled himself from the couch, bounding up the stairs to find his parents car keys and to check the time. The digital display on the microwave and oven proudly proclaimed that it was  _just_ after four-fifteen in the morning. Cool.   
Sparky must've heard him come up from the basement, because she yapped at him in a tone that was much too loud for how early it was.

 

Once Alex had snagged the keys from his brother's bedside table, he desperately searched for his wallet, his hat and a warm hoodie ( all of which had been upstairs in his room ), and out into the garage for the heavy duty flashlights- which could double as a light source  _and_  a weapon! 

 

Alex hopped in his parents’ car, put the key in the ignition, and started it. The beat-up sedan started up without a hitch.

Backing out of the garage- Alex felt  _gut-wrenchingly nervous_ and  _genuinely enthralled_. And with that, he backed out of the garage, and began his joyride to the place in his dream.

 

Rather unsurprisingly, the drive was boring as hell. Alex flicked through radio stations, ending up a conspiracy theory show, being hosted by a dude called Roger. He was talking about popular internet based urban legends- from beings called ‘  _seedeaters_  ’ to ‘  _The Slenderman_  ’. Something that  _really caught_ Alex’s attention was the segment about something called The Rake.

 

“ It’s described as a deformed, roughly human-sized, all white, hairless dog. ” Roger’s voice crackled through the old car speakers. “ It  _supposedly_  has a rancid smell associated with it. It apparently sharp claws, and has been noted to give prophetic dreams through its voice.  It also seems to be very intelligent, being able to perform near perfect vocal mimicry. ”

 

Alex’s stomach churned at the host’s description, and as he pulled up to the viaduct, he shut off the car and sat in it for a while, listening to the end of the show.  Roger had segwayed into talking about something called ‘ _Marble Hornets_ ’ and the mysterious disappearance of a Detective Ezekiel Strahm, who was wanted in connection with the death of a rich and powerful businessman- who ( according to Roger and his ' sources ' believed to have bought into the Slenderman craze.

 

Once Roger had signed off, and cheerful pop about partying and living your most hedonistic life came on. Alex listened to the beginning, before exiting the car and taking his flashlight and pulling the hoodie up over his head- to partly obscure his face.   
The sky had just begun to lighten, the faintest shades of pink and purples. It was pretty damn cold though- even for the  _very_ early morning, and it was  _incredibly_ foggy.

 

Alex clicked on the flashlight and scrambled up the steep and wooded hill, unable to shake the feeling that someone ( or something ) was watching his every movement. Alex could hear some sort of ringing noise as he neared the headland, and it seemed to be getting louder and louder as he climbed the hill. He broke out into a full sprint once he reached the flat top, following the growing volume of it- until it drowned out the forest around him.

 

A person sized hole sat carved into the viaduct, and Alex shined his light into it- revealing a leather bound book with a tree imprinted on it. He hopped into the hole, grabbing it and scrambling out. He paged through it, and it's unknowable and almost  _arcane_ symbols until he heard the sound of gravel crunching. He looked up, and through the fog, he saw someone wearing... a cloak and a something reflective over their face.  _Maybe a mask?_ Alex backed up a bit, and the figure picked up speed towards him, with something metallic glinting in their hand with the early morning light.

 

Alex booked it towards him, and the mysterious person gave chase. He stumbled down the hill and into the car, shakily starting it and flying out onto the road as the person nearly came close to catching to him. ( this person, was,  _in fact-_ wearing a weird  _mask and_ holding a  _knife_ , and a very,  _very_ ,  ** _very_** _sharp_ looking knife at that. )

 

Alex pulled onto the highway, pulling down his hood and taking off his beanie, flipping the radio to an indie music station, letting the music calm his nerves. The book sat in the passenger seat, with the ringing having died down somehow.

 

_Sean stared at the fleeing taillights of the car, cursing under his breath. He had_ **_almost_ ** _caught the kid, but apparently luck wasn’t on his side today. Well, he’d just have to try again, wouldn’t he? He didn’t want to fail The Speaker with such an important task._

  
He tapped his fingers against the the steering wheel, and his stomach grumbled.  _Breakfast_. He needed some breakfast.

 

Alex pulled up to the first little diner in one of those tiny towns on the road, grabbed the book and his wallet from the passenger seat, and entered. It was mostly deserted, except for the old people that seemed to magically appear in these places. A young-looking waitress took his order and poured him some coffee- which frankly, was the last thing he needed, but- her smile was so adorable, he went through with it anyways.

 

He paged through the book, picking out the bits that he could just barely comprehend until his food came. Setting the thing aside, he began wolfing his breakfast down at a pretty impressive pace. Once he had cleared his plate, ( and chugged several cups of coffee ), he flagged down his waitress and got his bill.

 

On his way to pay, Alex stopped by the pie display at the register, and stared at it for a few embarrassing moments. He was waffling back and forth on if he should even get a pie for later, considering that he'd probably  _never_  see this place again and dammit- pie sounded good, but he didn't really want to spend too much money an-.

 

“ Do you want a slice to go? ” The waitress smiled brightly at him, interrupting his self-argument.

 

“ Um-  _yeah_! What do you recommend? ” Alex matched her grin with one of his own, finally deciding that he'd get one and deal with the consequences later.

 

“ The pumpkin one is really good. The French Silk is  _just_  as amazing. And, if you like fruit, the cherry is pretty damn good. ”

 

Alex looked over the selection, and hummed for a bit as he decided. “ I’ll take a slice of the pumpkin and French Silk one. ”

 

She nodded and took out the pie, putting them into a Styrofoam takeout box. Alex uses the debit card Jeff had left him to pay for the meal and desert, and digs a ten out from his wallet as a tip.

With his pies slices in one hand, and weird book in the other, Alex got into the car, and rolled down the windows, and cranked the radio to max.

 

He gets home around eight in the morning, pulling into the garage, and turning off the car. Alex felt exhausted, probably from the lack of sleep combined with the stress of the morning and the thrill of going for his longest joyride yet. He goes inside, puts his pies in the fridge, and heads up into his room- passing out in his clothing on the bed, and waking up at noon.

 

Alex spends the next week at the library and glued to his laptop, desperately searching for any sort clue to what the book says, and coming up short  _every time_.  He also found out the name of the weird conspiracy theory radio show he had listened to on the way to the viaduct, and had started tuning in on the online version. He even placed in a call, sheepishly asking about other people who had experiences with the supernatural. 

He also had nightmares for the first time in a long time- creepy ones that made him start questioning shit. On top of that, Sparky refused to step foot in his room, preferring to sleep on Jeff’s bed. Alex began to hear whispering coming from the closet- which was probably a sign that they had to up his olanzapine,  _again_.

 

Eventually, after a bunch of radio slience from a good chunk of his friends, he got a message from Chris, asking him to come hang out inviting him to a party at one of his and Madden’s friend’s house, and invited both over to hang out 'till then, since Alex's house was closer.

The three of them laid sprawled out on the grass of Alex’s backyard, as the light from the late afternoon sun colors the whole backside of the house a warm golden-orange. The August humidity clings to the air and to their skin.

 

Alex can’t pay attention to Chris’s words, all he can think about is the book upstairs in his room, the  _whispers_ in his closet.  _Alex. Al-lex. Alexander. A Carrier_.  _A Keeper._  Pages of words that sat  _untranslated- undisturbed-_ in between the odd leather bindings.

 

“  _Alex_! ” Madden interrupts his internal monologue, snapping him back to reality.

 

“ Sorry man, what was the question again? ” Alex rolls onto his stomach so he can ( in theory ) talk at the both of them.

 

Chris scoffs at him, but does repeat the question. “ If you could be  _anyone_ in the world, who would you be? ”

 

_The question gives Alex pause._ **_Who_ ** _would_ **_he_ ** _be?_

 

He looks at the other two- looking but not quite seeing at the way Madden and Chris’s hands don’t  _quite_ touch. ( He would like to be  _one of them-_ to be attached to  _someone_ who would be there for  _him_. )

Alex’s mind runs through person after person, picking up and discarding a hypothetical life to be. After a bit of silence- the name practically  _rolls_ off his tongue, the edge of his voice tinged with resentment.

 

“ I’d be Jeff. ”

 

Madden and Chris look at him, and Alex just gives a half hearted shrug and a grin, and the rest of the late afternoon and early evening passes in that lazy,  _too hot_ , dog days of summer way. School started up next week, with Chris and Madden graduating that year, leaving Alex to go his junior year  _mostly_ alone and on some level, it was yet another thing that weighed on his chest.

 

The party was a blast, though- and Alex managed to charm his way through the party, having fun and dancing ‘till the wee hours of the morning.

 

After he got home, Alex laid in his room, half awake and on the cusp on sleep, _something_... crawled in from his closet and sat on the edge of his bed until sun,  _whispering_  to him.

**Author's Note:**

> uhh! hey gamers! thanks for reading my bullshit fic. bit of a long sucker, but i've been sitting on this for a while. honestly? i just want to capitalize on the ' supposed ' inter-connectedness of the slenderverse, and now i am!
> 
> also, if you're curious to who ezekiel strahm is, he's a character from the slenderblog side of the mythos @ [seeking truth](http://openthedoorandyouwillfindme.blogspot.com/2010/03/assignment.html)! he actually shows up in an emh u-stream briefly. zeke’s also a personal fave character of mine, and i encourage everyone to go check out his story!
> 
> if you have questions,want more context, or just want to pop by and say hight, please feel free to do so! : my twitter is @[stonefreed](https://twitter.com/stone_freed) and my tumblr is @[stone-freed](http://stone-freed.tumblr.com/) !


End file.
